dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Celine LeClaire - Lady Snow
Category:Heroes Processing Name: Celine LeClaire Codename: Lady Snow Appearance: (See pic) Personality: She is cold, harsh, judgemental, but headstrong, and steadfast in goal. She believes in Justice, and that the world will never thrive without the help of fellow heroes like herself. She has a soft asnd emotional side, but rarely shows it. History: She and her sister, Delphine (I will make her claim when I become level one :P) were born to two Heroes- Evangeline and Christoph LeClaire. Evangeline, who's codename was StormBringer, had control over rain, clouds and storms. Christoph was known as SunRay, and he had power over heat and light. The two were married, and hads twins, Celine getting her powers from her mother, and Delphine from her father. StormBringer and SunRay were almost always activeley undergoing missions for the JL, each one getting more and more dangerous. Celine was and still is a fast learner, using intiuition to learn more. She grasped her powers much faster than Delphine, and mastered them at the age of 13. She always envied their parents. Because her parents were hardly home, they had a nanny, who was known as "Ol' Sae". She taught and mentored the two, and then took them into her care, when they found out the news. The twins were only 13, and their parents were out, on a mission that was secret, and none of them, even Ol' Sae didn't know what it was. Their parents had both ben killed in action, apparently, their bodies were never found- either they were decapacitated in the bloodbath, or it was lost in the massacre. Delphine was heartbroken, and she made it publicly known that she was mourning for her parents. Celine was more reserved, she hardly showed her emotions, and kept it bottled in. When the twins turned 18, they joined the Justice League, and have been members ever since. Once, when Celine was 19, she was dispatched for a mission in a small Parisian village, which was being razed by a villian arsonist. She was with Delphine, but Delphine was held back, after being trapped by one of the other villians. The village was a few minutes from being razed completley, until she luckily managed to freeze much of the damage, and protect the houses. She ws able to preserve the bodies of most villians, and took them back for detainment. In reward, she was invited to join the elite seven. She is currently 21 years old. Powers: *Can make/control snow (she can not use this too much, lest her energy fails) *Can freeze objects/people *Has a quiver of ice-tipped arrows Weakness: She has a weakness to fire and extreme heat (OOC: Can she be part of the elite seven?} [[User:Sonofapollo|'My Other Car...']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'is a Magic Carpet! ']] 15:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Um, how did they exactly manage to get into the Elite Seven? if you want to get into that specific grouping of the JLA, you have to explain [[User:Comiclove|'Yeah buddy! ']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'Turn mah swag on']] 17:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC)17:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You're NOW good to go :) [[User:Comiclove|'Yeah buddy! ']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'Turn mah swag on']] 21:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC)